<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s beginning to look a lot like forever ❄ by Vilindeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463559">It’s beginning to look a lot like forever ❄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilindeer/pseuds/Vilindeer'>Vilindeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilindeer/pseuds/Vilindeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before musical powers and cruel diseases, all Zoey had wanted for Christmas was to figure out how to help Max with his family drama. Should be easy right?<br/>aka<br/>The one where Zoey learns some valuable lessons about the importance of communication and acquired life skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Clarke/Emily (Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist), Maggie Clarke/Mitch Clarke, Mitch Clarke &amp; Zoey Clarke, Zoey Clarke &amp; Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clarkeman Holiday Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s beginning to look a lot like forever ❄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/gifts">hookedoncaptainswan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year everyone.🥳<br/>I hope 2021 brings you everything 2020 promised and more.☺<br/>I am not entirely happy with this one but this amazing girl deserves her gift.It is well overdue, I am sorry it came so late.<br/>@hookedoncaptainswan I really hope you like it. I am a bit heavy on exposition so my apologies.🤍<br/>You are so great and your musical knowledge is unparalleled, thank you for hanging out with me. 🎧🎶🎙<br/>I must also show my never ending gratitude to the TheAuthor44 aka the best beta the world has ever seen, for her patience dealing with my crisis regarding dialogues,Max's characterization and my boring obsession with descriptions.<br/>Your friendship means the world to me and you are without a doubt the best thing 2020 brought me coração. It's a pleasure to share life and Grogu memes with you ❤❤💙<br/>Shoutout to the Max Richman Protection Squad Discord. I couldn't ask for a better crew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max’s jaw seemed more defined somehow, highlighted by the fluorescent city lights streaming in from the windows, while he coded away at his desk.It was another long night for them at SPQR Point.<br/>As two of the youngest members on the team, they still struggled to keep up with the work flow sometimes. Hired on the same day, both equally nervous and excited by the prospect of working for such a prestigious company, it had been effortless to bond over how overwhelming that felt.</p>
<p>There had been days (there still were sometimes) where only her own panic reflected in his whiskey eyes and his shy smile had kept her sane.They shared a resilience that could only be born out of sincere passion for one’s work, and the determination to earn the respect of their co-workers. And consequently, their own place among them.</p>
<p><br/>Well, Tobin didn’t really seem to respect anyone except Leif, but Zoey thought that with his background maybe he didn’t have to (not that anyone would EVER hear her say that at loud).</p>
<p><br/>The man sitting in the desk next to hers had somehow completely disarmed her and made a rather comfortable home for himself inside of her heart.There was just something about him that was so incredibly pure that putting her walls up seemed not only silly, but almost cruel.</p>
<p><br/>She had a growing suspicion it might have something to do with his puppy eyes.<br/>As a matter of fact, perhaps those were part of the reason why she was having a hard time bringing up the subject she had been meaning to bring up. Zoey was, admittedly, not the best at navigating the phase that she and Max were currently going through.</p>
<p><br/>They were definitely transitioning from co-workers with a pleasant interaction, motivated by circumstance, to close friendship. It felt like such a natural and easy progression that the redhead struggled to understand it sometimes.</p>
<p><br/>Said transition was motivated by recent events. Moments of impact she liked to call them.<br/>There was one in particular that was stuck in her mind.</p>
<p><br/>In their last movie night, a ritual they had taken to recently, the coder had made a comment about the movie they had watched during their customary discussion.</p>
<p>His observation had prompted Zoey to try and enquiry the brunette about it. He had opened up surprisingly easy, claiming to trust her (there was that pureness again).</p>
<p><br/>What he had confided in her about his family, even though she was sure he had softened it up for her, that was just like Max, had made her wonder how he could remain as kind hearted and cheerful.</p>
<p>The vulnerability he had showed her in such an unassuming way, had emboldened her to share some of her own insecurities and inner demons. She held the memories of that night very close to her heart.</p>
<p>Those were the memories who were now demanding she take action after THE phone call.<br/>It had all started with that phone call.</p>
<p>Long story short, a week ago they were walking down the street towards their favorite coffee shop (which they had deemed so a mere two months ago) before work and Max’s phone had ringed.Which would be a completely ordinary occurrence, if his shoulders hadn’t tensed and every shred of light hadn’t vanished from his eyes instantly.<br/>The way he answered the call was nothing short of reluctant, the tone of his voice when he uttered one single word, ‘Dad’, couldn’t be described in any other way but glacial.</p>
<p>To say that she had never heard Max speak like that was an understatement. She had never fathomed the idea of hearing him say anything to anyone in an emotion anywhere near of what she was bearing witness to now.<br/>The conversation was short and it counted with little to no input from her friend.<br/>When he hung up and went to put the phone back in his pocket, Zoey placed her hand softly in his forearm.<br/>His eyes followed her movement closely. Before she could utter another word the other coder announced.<br/>“They want me to celebrate Hanukkah with them this year.”</p>
<p>The coder’s head was firing up questions and reassurances at lightspeed. She had her heart set on understanding why his family was inviting him now and making sure he knew, he didn't have to go if he didn't want to.</p>
<p>A fierce protectiveness came over her, Max deserved better, she decided.</p>
<p>She intended to tell him just that and get the plan to organize an Hannukah for her friend in motion, when his caramel eyes met hers.And then, in that cold December morning Zoey Clarke fell victim to Max's Richman's puppy eyes for the first time.</p>
<p>Their intensity was undeniable; it seemed as if they carried an almost tragic acceptance, a begging request.Max was expressing the worst kind of submission.</p>
<p>This selfless man didn't think he deserved her protection or even any kind of saying on how this was going to go. It was clear he thought this was something he had to endure, like some kind of punishment to atone for his sins.</p>
<p>She could hear him, begging her to drop it in the silence stretching between them. She could read it, in his closed fist and in the tired lines surrounding his mouth.<br/>In that moment, Zoey faced one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make.</p>
<p>The present was demanding resolution. It came down to fighting for him against his will or offering something he never had before. Unconditional support.</p>
<p>The unwavering certainty that someone was gonna be there for him no matter what. Even if they disagreed with his decisions, as she did right this instant.<br/>Suddenly it didn't seem as monumental anymore.</p>
<p>Zoey nodded and allowed Max to change the subject and ramble on about how delicious the croissants were in their new favorite place. Just like that they were on their way.</p>
<p>The coder had not forgotten it though. She wanted to at least give him another option, show him that she was gonna respect his decision if he wanted to go, but that now he could want something else.</p>
<p>Something different, something solely for himself. With that thought in mind, it was time to break that serene wave that seemed to have settled between them.</p>
<p><br/>"So my mom has been trying to make Latkes and says she could use your expertise. You should come over next week and share all your secrets" she commented in a way she hoped sounded casual (she liked to believe she nailed it thank you very much).</p>
<p>The brunette stopped typing and the corners of his mouth perked up.</p>
<p>Well, maybe she wasn't all that discreet if the fondness in his eyes and the smirk on his pink lips were anything to go by. Perhaps inviting him to have a traditional Jewish dish with her family the exact week he was supposed to fly to New York and celebrate with his was a bit on the nose, but subtlety wasn't her strong suit.</p>
<p><br/>"I will be honored to do just that when I come back from New York. Not that your mom would ever need my help. I seem to remember you saying she is a terrific cook" he replied elegantly.</p>
<p><br/>And that right there, was the only acknowledgment of perceiving her real intentions Max was going to show her. His gentlemanly ways didn't allow for anything more.</p>
<p>Panic that she had somehow offended him or that he had misunderstood her intentions flooded her. The sensation prompted her to mention.</p>
<p><br/>“New York is really pretty this time of the year right? With the snow and everything. It never snows here”</p>
<p><br/>The deflection was painfully obvious.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah it's pretty nice. Have you ever seen snow Zo?"</p>
<p><br/>He came to her rescue as he always did. Let it never be said that Max Richman would ever let someone fend for themselves in a pool of anxious embarrassment like the one she was in now.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>Her family liked warm weather and her Dad loved the water; it had never crossed their minds to go somewhere colder.<br/>Memories of feeling the wind on her hair while her dad tried to teach her how to tie some sail knots, blossomed unbridled joy in her chest.</p>
<p><br/>“Really? That's unacceptable! It is my responsibility to change that.” he uttered dramatically like he was referring to some kind of magical journey and not just taking her to see frozen water.</p>
<p>It was quite clear now, that Max was unwilling to be persuaded. So as the (hopefully) soon to be best friend she was fighting to become, Zoey was going to keep her silent promise. She was going to stand by him no matter what.</p>
<p><br/>From traditional families, to deceptive coworkers all the way to the new experiences he was taking it upon himself to provide her with.<br/>"I will take you to New York myself. We will play in the snow and ice skate and drink so much hot chocolate you will get sick of it. The full experience" he vowed.</p>
<p><br/>Zoey offered him a beaming smile. He responded by winking and adding.</p>
<p><br/>“Make sure you bring fuzzy socks. It gets cold in the Big Apple.”</p>
<p><br/>She giggled at his antics and went back to the line of code in front of her.<br/>»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»<br/>It was almost dinner time in the Clarke residence.</p>
<p><br/>David and Emily were in the kitchen with Maggie. Her mom seemed to have been the first one to break through her sister-in-law sky high walls.</p>
<p>Emily had come through the door and made it abundantly clear where the decision power regarding their new house resided. The couple was seeking her mom's advice on what kind of exterior space was acceptable.</p>
<p><br/>She wasn't one to pry, but all this worry about having enough space seemed to indicate that Emily had at least partially come around on the maternity idea. Zoey had been relocated to the living room in a collective effort to preserve dinner.</p>
<p><br/>Her phone chirped alerting her to the arrival of a new text.</p>
<p><br/>Max had sent her a selfie with a snowy background and a witty caption. The stark contrast between his elegant, dark coat and the sheer white innocence blanketing the trees surrounding him, made it look like he had been transported to a winter wonderland.</p>
<p><br/>Zoey wrote back a reply reminding him of the importance of fuzzy socks in the chilly New York weather and set her phone to silent.</p>
<p><br/>Part of her worried that perhaps it was a mistake to indulge Max on the avoidance path he had taken since he had landed.<br/>He mentioned his family in passage like an afterthought, keeping it vague. Expressing to him that she wasn't oblivious to his very deliberate behavior and showing he could confide in her about his real mind state was of the utmost importance to her.</p>
<p><br/>But was calling him out on it, the way to go?</p>
<p><br/>The redhead feared that by doing such a thing she would take away his only escape from the no doubt, less than pleasant experience he was going through.A soft shoulder touch from her favorite person in the whole wide world, woke her up from her stupor.</p>
<p>She turned around to find her Dad assessing her.</p>
<p><br/>"What's wrong pumpkin? You look distracted. Something on your mind?"</p>
<p><br/>The sound of his voice was enough to relax her.</p>
<p><br/>Zoey had always been close to her family and in this moment there was no one else she would rather share her troubles with, than her father.</p>
<p><br/>“I am just wondering what the best way to help a friend is. He is really important to me and I don’t know what I should do.” Her tone betrayed how torn this particular set of circumstances made her feel.</p>
<p><br/>Mitch wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled his dear daughter close. While guiding them back to the couch he supplied.</p>
<p><br/>“The fact that you care enough to worry this much is a great start. Why don’t give your old man some details about what’s troubling you? “</p>
<p><br/>The familiarity of the expression etched on his features, reminded her of an ineffable life truth.<br/>Even now, in her twenties her father always seemed to carry all the answers. Dividing her worries felt so effortless that it transitioned to inescapable.</p>
<p><br/>Mitch found himself trying to keep up with the amount of information his favorite redhead was providing him with. He listened silently but attentively, caressing her hair when he felt like she might be in need of an extra push to power through.</p>
<p><br/>A weight she wasn’t aware she had been carrying seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders .</p>
<p><br/>The patriarch of the Clarke family appeared to have sensed her emotional state , considering that after the words finally died down on her throat he granted her a quiet moment. A moment of soundless harmony to recenter herself, her head buried in her all time hero shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>Her deep breath signaled it coming to an end and prompted his reply.</p>
<p><br/>“Sweetheart I know you like straightforward answers but you are not gonna find one for this. You can’t fix this Zoey.”</p>
<p><br/>Mitch’s eyes were kind,he was trying to soothe her; she could tell.</p>
<p><br/>This felt exactly like those moments growing up, when her father had to educate her about harsh, absolute truths about life. Truths that couldn’t be changed. Truths he normally hated and looked pained to express to his daughter. Nonetheless he was forced to, by the sheer inevitability of them. Truths like death coming for us all or the inexorable cruelness of the world.</p>
<p><br/>“But because you can’t fix it doesn’t mean you can’t do anything about it. You my dear, can do plenty. Your support and love and loyalty will go a long way at turning this around.”</p>
<p><br/>A kind smile drew itself on his sharp features, it exuded a timeless wisdom that she took comfort in.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s the problem Dad,I don’t know how to do that ! How do I show him all that? You know how bad I am at showing people how I feel.”</p>
<p><br/>The tender way his hands were rubbing her back, helped keep her nervousness more or less at bay. This was it wasn’t it ? It came down to her inability to show him how much she cared, without making a complete fool of herself; the way she had before he left.</p>
<p><br/>Intent on disappearing, she buried herself in the couch and pressed her head further into her father’s shoulder (in her defense being absorbed by that couch was a very nice way to go . She loved that couch!)</p>
<p><br/>“I am gonna let you in on a little secret. The most important skills to possess in life are learnable.”</p>
<p><br/>The redhead hummed disbelievingly. That was rich coming from the well liked, professionally successful, stellar Dad and princey husband Mitch Clarke.And because he was Mitch Clarke he sensed her scepticism and pressed on.</p>
<p><br/>“From the simple things in life like how to cook.” he teased while looking at her meaningfully.</p>
<p><br/>Zoey glared at him playfully.</p>
<p><br/>“All the way to the big, scary, unfixable ones. Like dealing with people and situations we wish we didn’t have to or how to be a parent to these tiny creatures when we can barely take care of ourselves and certainly how to support someone we care deeply about.”</p>
<p><br/>Evidently, he deemed her old and wise enough to see behind the curtain of the front he presented to the world. The fact that her Dad deemed her worthy enough to be privy to his vulnerabilities and mishaps (even if implicitly), awakened an all encompassing admiration.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it was immediately smothered by a profound sadness, rooted in the knowledge that Max probably never had anyone to learn those skills from. And he still managed to excel at a ton of them.</p>
<p><br/>Well, if he could learn so could she. And he deserved the effort. With that in mind, she turned to the best teacher life (and genetics) had given her and inquired almost jokingly.</p>
<p><br/>“Have any tips for me Dad?”</p>
<p><br/>Mitch was overjoyed to see the apple of his eye back to her sweet, funny ways. It was moments like this that made everything worthwhile. All the struggles and insecurities that came with being a parent, seemed insignificant when he could actually make a difference that resulted in a positive impact in his kid’s lives.</p>
<p><br/>Even though he loved his children in an equally boundless way, he also understood them and their needs.</p>
<p><br/>David had always been closer to Maggie, finding stability in her tenacious gentleness. Her undemanding demeanour, had a tendency of winning over anyone and everyone effortlessly. As proven once again by Emily, that despite her guarded manner seemed to have surrendered to his wife’s enlightened graciousness.</p>
<p><br/>Zoey with her sharp mind and reserved nature, tended to orbit around him and his more spontaneous ways. Sometimes he thought she did it to metaphorically absorb some of the spontaneity she lacked in certain situations.</p>
<p>But he knew better, he saw her true colors. Deep down his pumpkin was just like him .Vibrant and intuitive and lyrical. She just didn’t know it yet.</p>
<p><br/>“As a matter of fact I do.”</p>
<p><br/>The redhead turned her big ,cobalt eyes back at him.</p>
<p><br/>“People like Max are not very used at seeing their efforts reciprocated, so you might have to be patient. He may not recognize your concern right away or be surprised by it. Don’t be discouraged. Remain consistent, he will eventually figure out you are not going anywhere.”</p>
<p><br/>Something must have given him away, because his daughter was quick to inquire.</p>
<p><br/>“You talking from experience Dad? It feels like you are.”</p>
<p><br/>“Well honey, that is a story for another day but just know I know exactly how you feel.”</p>
<p><br/>That fond look was familiar. It was the one he had on everytime he introduced her mom as his wife , the same he wore when they bantered or danced or existed in the same vicinity.</p>
<p><br/>“Mom? Really? But Mom is so trusting!” she remarked, her voice dripping with incredulity .</p>
<p><br/>“She is now. We all have a past Zoey.“ he reminded her assertively.</p>
<p><br/>The surprise of the revelation shocked her to silence. A mental note was made to ask her mom about it soon .</p>
<p><br/>As fate would have it, she would only learn about that specific part of her mom’s past on a lonely, dark night after her life had been turned upside down. Her father would no longer be able to offer his perspective on the matter.</p>
<p><br/>In the present moment, there was one more piece of advice that demanded to be passed on.</p>
<p><br/>“And my past taught me you should always remain faithful to who you are .The people that care about you will be able to recognize your own special,unique way to be there for them. I am sure Max is learning about you as he goes too. “</p>
<p><br/>“Thanks Dad .You’re the best.” she uttered sincerely, holding him close.</p>
<p><br/>A screen lit up on the couch between them where Zoey had set her phone early on. His babygirl took hold of the device instantaneously like it was her custom.The excited sparkle in her orbs and the tiny smile curling up her lips betrayed how important the sender was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Mitch didn’t know better, he would insist the person texting his daughter right now was somehow aware they were talking about him.</p>
<p><br/>Lulled by soft giggles of his youngest and the delicious smell of food emanating from the kitchen he let his mind wander.</p>
<p><br/>This young man seemed quite apt at bringing his girl out of her shell; it made him want to meet him.</p>
<p><br/>He would have to ensure that happened.</p>
<p><br/>»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»<br/>Was it mandatory to be so cold on this specific December night?</p>
<p><br/>If you asked Zoey, it was absolutely unnecessary and kind of selfish. Pulling her pink overcoat tighter around her in order to shield herself from the freezing wind, she rushed to meet the man who had lingered in her thoughts the entire time he was absent.</p>
<p><br/>The present she chose for him (and what a set of complications choosing had been), safe in the golden paper bag she was carrying. It was nerve wracking to wonder about what his reaction would be when he finally tore the dark blue wrapping.</p>
<p><br/>Her grey scarf kept getting displaced by the breeze and her hair wasn't long enough to cover the damage. Regret of not taking Max’s offer for a ride skyrocketed.</p>
<p><br/>Why had she done that again?</p>
<p><br/>Oh yeah, she needed to psych herself up to meet him. That, and persuade him to believe that she cared about him enough to want him to open up about the time spent with his family.</p>
<p><br/>Then there was the importance of letting him know that showing himself to her, beyond the surface of the ever affable coworker was not going to make her run for the hills. Like ever.</p>
<p><br/>Pretty standard emotional task for one Zoey Clarke.</p>
<p><br/>Basically she was terrified of messing it up and losing what they had been building. So no big deal.<br/>Hereupon she had endured the way he had made fun of her, perfectly aware she wasn't the biggest fan of the cold, and the reassurances he had resorted to, in order to convince her.</p>
<p><br/>All of that to be shivering and late? It wasn't her brightest moment.</p>
<p><br/>Finally the entrance to the park made itself visible. There he was. Tall, dark and sweet to your right.</p>
<p><br/>An elegant silhouette framed by twinkling lights and shiny red ribbons. His easy smile was the perfect accessory for the black winter coat he wore.</p>
<p><br/>Max waved at her. Like it was possible to miss him standing by the big metal gates his back rested against. A pearly white bag with golden reindeers hung from his right hand.</p>
<p><br/>“Hey Zoey. You’re cold aren’t you? You should have let me pick you up. Really I had to bring the car anyway.”</p>
<p><br/>He so didn’t - the well intentioned liar that he could be. Not willing to point that out (other priorities took precedence now) she reassured him instead.</p>
<p><br/>“Just a little. It is December after all, Richman.”</p>
<p><br/>He rolled his eyes good naturedly and extended his arm to her, probably not fooled by her attempt at downplaying how cold she really was. Unwilling to admit her half truth but not yet delusional enough to refuse his heat, she took it wordlessly.</p>
<p><br/>They entered the park in a comfortable silence and strolled around for a few minutes. The brunette seemed to be taking everything in. Sometimes, Zoey wondered where he felt more at home.</p>
<p><br/>Family disagreements aside, Max talked about New York with such passion. It was impossible to deny the fondness he held for the city.However in moments such as this, his heart seemed to have been taken over by San Francisco.</p>
<p><br/>Determined to make her intentions clear, sooner rather than later, she whispered.</p>
<p><br/>“So how was New York?”</p>
<p><br/>The redhead kept her eyes firmly in the hot cocoa vendor a few feet away from them. Her favorite coder shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p><br/>“It was fine.”</p>
<p><br/>Impulsively Zoey stood her ground and squeezed his bicep until he came to a stop.Startled brown orbs searched her cobalt ones. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath granted her emotions permission to transform into words.</p>
<p><br/>“Max, I know I am not very good at this and I think you do too, but I really need you to bear with me while I get this out ok?”</p>
<p><br/>His nod and warm hand ,now resting on top of hers assured her he would.</p>
<p><br/>“I can’t force you to share your problems with me nor do I want to, but I do want you to know that you can. If you want to.”</p>
<p><br/>She knew that expression, he was going to point out he was fine and thank her and rope her into some super interesting, nerdy debate or make her laugh or something. Anything that would distract her from insisting on being there for him.</p>
<p><br/>Well not this time.</p>
<p><br/>“Before you say anything it’s not a bother or anything.I want you to. We’re friends, I wanna be there for you the same way you are there for me. I might not be very good at it at first but I want to.” Zoey stated tenaciously.</p>
<p><br/>The raw emotion sparkling in his eyes was new. Before she had the time to question whether or not that had been the wisest word choice, Max stutered.</p>
<p><br/>“Zo I ...I am not used to sharing. I will probably suck at it, and I worry that I’ll feel guilty for burdening you and eventually push you away you know? Which is the last thing I want.”</p>
<p><br/>Her friend was getting rambly the way he normally would when he was extremely nervous or exceedingly excited. Now this was familiar territory.</p>
<p><br/>“What if we both try to do these things we are apparently not great at? My Dad told me all the most important skills in life are learnable. Maybe we can try to learn these together?”</p>
<p><br/>She really hoped she wasn’t completely ruining what felt like a monumental turning point for them. When the New Yorker offered her a smile brighter than any dazzling Christmas ornament, it was clear she had been awarded at least a passable grade in handling your closest friend's vulnerability.</p>
<p><br/>“I would like that. Your Dad is really wise by the way. So... how do we do that?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well, I am no expert but maybe you can start by telling me how your trip really was?”</p>
<p><br/>Her tone was pleading, it wasn’t her intention to push him but he did ask. His sigh was more whiny than anything, which she took as a good sign.</p>
<p><br/>“Well if you are going to listen to all my family drama I might as well buy you a cup of cocoa.”</p>
<p><br/>Leaning her head against his shoulder and pouting her lips, she pretended to consider it for a moment.</p>
<p><br/>“Even though I made it very clear I wanted to listen to said family drama, I will allow it. Since you are sharing for the first time and what not.” she imparted teasingly.</p>
<p><br/>His heartfelt laughter filled her with joy.</p>
<p><br/>“How so very magnanimous of you Zo”</p>
<p><br/>The redhead winked at him and they made their way towards the hot drinks vendor.</p>
<p><br/>»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»</p>
<p>Looking for privacy, they had sat down on a bench a while ago Hot drinks in hand, thighs and arms glued it was time to be completely honest.</p>
<p>While sharing the events that took place during the Hanukkah celebration, Max had asked her at least three times if he really wasn’t bothering her. Nonetheless as a whole, Zoey considered this experience a success.</p>
<p><br/>She listened attentively, rubbed his back when the words seemed to be too hard to externalize and provided lighthearted lines and supportive smiles when the weight of the everything seemed to be crushing him.<br/>Max was expressive enough that she didn’t have to wonder for long if she was being encouraging enough.</p>
<p><br/>They complemented each other quite nicely, if she did say so herself.</p>
<p><br/>He seemed lighter and the smiling lines around his mouth seemed more genuine now. Hoping to keep him like this for as long as she could manage, she commented.</p>
<p><br/>“I have something for you.”</p>
<p><br/>The mischief radiating from his expression warned her of what was coming.</p>
<p><br/>“You do? That 's funny. I have something for you too.”</p>
<p><br/>His reaction brought peace to her heart. She recalled his very different one, a few months ago on his birthday. He had been embarrassed and insisted she really shouldn’t have bothered, and didn’t rest until he got her something too.</p>
<p><br/>The abysmal contrast between both reactions was a testimony to how much their friendship and intimacy had grown. The brunette insisted she opened hers first and she acceded to his request.</p>
<p><br/>Inside the pearly white bag, wrapped in a light lavender paper a small unassuming box greeted her.<br/>Anticipating it to be something quite fragile, she opened the box carefully.</p>
<p>A gorgeous snowglobe depicting a snowing New York, awaited her. Childlike wonder took over and she just had to shake it.Zoey was stunned, it was utterly magical.There really wasn’t any other word for it.</p>
<p><br/>Each detail, from the silvery buildings to the ivory snow transported her to a place where all dreams came true and Christmas miracles did happen. Perhaps her silence had evoked the wrong idea in Max’s mind because he was quick to say.</p>
<p><br/>“I promise to take you to see the real thing soon but, until then, I thought I would give you something to hold you over.” he took a sip of his drink nervously.</p>
<p>There was no need for that at all, she was enamoured with her gift and she intended to tell him just that.<br/>“If you like my gift half as much as I love mine I’ll consider myself the ultimate gift giver.” she revealed extending her bag to him.</p>
<p><br/>He handled it delicately pulling out the black mug with white lettering.</p>
<p><br/>“The Codefather? This is awesome ! I love it, thank you Zoey.” he exclaimed enthusiastically.</p>
<p><br/>“Really? I just wanted to remind you that you are amazing at what you do. I am so glad you didn’t give up on it.”</p>
<p><br/>Understanding flashed across his features. As per usual, Max could read between her lines. He could hear her unspoken “They were wrong, you made the right choice and I am proud of you”.</p>
<p><br/>In a sweet gesture meant to dissipate how overwhelmed by today they were both feeling he joked.</p>
<p><br/>“The Codefather is not a quitter, Clarke.”</p>
<p><br/>“I am regretting this already.” she murmured, mirth clear in her voice.</p>
<p><br/>“No you’re not.”</p>
<p><br/>She really wasn't; she regretted absolutely nothing about tonight or any other moment with Max. She answered his nose scrunch with one of her own, eyes locked together above their respective gifts and insecurities.</p>
<p><br/>It was such a nice feeling to feel so free to be herself, mishaps or not, with someone.</p>
<p><br/>One day, after coffin shopping and goodbye songs she would glance at the snowglobe in the center of her dresser and wish to go back to this exact moment.</p>
<p><br/>Later that same year, she would get to kiss her best friend turned boyfriend after she opened yet another one of his perfect presents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were curious about the gifts here are the links.<br/>Max's mug: https://www.etsy.com/listing/831378095/the-codefather-programmer-black-mug-11oz?ga_order=most_relevant&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=gifts+for+programmer&amp;ref=sr_gallery-1-11<br/>Zoey's snowglobe: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/470837336031178394/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>